A motor is driven electrically by a motor driver circuit (“motor driver”). A motor driver includes gate drivers and a power stage. The power stage comprises one or more power transistors which provide current to the windings of the motor, Efficiency is a concern in motor drive circuits. The efficiency of the motor driver depends on losses in the power transistors of the power stage and the gate drivers. Various control algorithms are employed and some control algorithms are less efficient than other control algorithms.